


Letters of Joy [CURRENTLY BEING REWRITTEN; MAY BE DISCONTINUED]

by strangehamiltonchild



Series: Letters [1]
Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, M/M, Ohhh boy, also j.c. ham. legit had 14 kids, he named one Laurens, no joke, that’s a lot of characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangehamiltonchild/pseuds/strangehamiltonchild
Summary: Another retelling of the Hamilton story, from his (and perhaps another’s) perspective.
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost, Adrienne de Lafayette/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette (mentioned), Alexander Hamilton Jr./Eliza Knox Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Angelica Schuyler/John Church, Catherine Van Rensselaer Schuyler/Philip Schuyler, Eliza Hamilton Holly/Sydney Augustus Holly, George Washington/Martha Washington, Hercules Mulligan/Elizabeth Sanders, James Alexander Hamilton/Mary Morris, John Laurens/ Francis Kinloch (mentioned), John Laurens/Martha Manning (mentioned), Margaret "Peggy" Schuyler/Stephen Van Rensselaer, Mary Lewis (Maria Reynolds)/ James Reynolds, Phillip Hamilton II/Rebecca McLane, Rachel Faucette/James Hamilton, Rachel Faucette/Johann Michael Lavien(mentioned)
Series: Letters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612399
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. A Letter (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> hoo boy  
> this is gonna be long  
> I came up with this idea last year, but never actually got around to it  
> also this is gonna become a series, so far I have an idea to have the next one be for John and I might have one for Laf too idk yet  
> I also forgot some people’s names (I originally had “Rachel Faucette/Peter Lavien” but Peter is her first son’s name-)

Alexander.

My dear, wonderful Alexander.

I knew he would go far in life, that he would make something of himself. You knew that too, didn’t you?

We both knew from the beginning that he was destined for greatness. We both knew he would achieve something in his life.

Our dearest Alex has gone from nothing to something in a matter of a few years. Amazing, isn’t it?

Yes...

He is truly amazing.

And that is why, to be able to fully understand his greatness, we must start where all such stories do.

At the very beginning...........

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who do y’all think is the narrator here :)  
> leave y’all’s thoughts as to who it is in the comments :)


	2. In The Beginning: Part 1 (1767)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINISHED IT!!!!  
> have fun with this ùwú

Rachel Faucette stood on the alter and married Johann Lavien, in the eyes of the law before God.  
Johann abused Rachel, so Rachel ran.  
Rachel found James Hamilton, and together they had two sons: James Jr., and Alexander.  
Me.  
So far, my life hasn’t been so bad. I’m a ten-year-old boy living on an island in the middle of God-knows-where. I’ve heard this place been called the West Indies, a string of little islands off the coast of the New World. And it’s this New World that’s always sparked my interest.  
America.  
The British colonies of America are talked about constantly in the newspapers, and they’re also the topic of conversation between my brother and I as we carry stacks of boxes into our family store.  
“The papers say another tax was placed on them colonies,” James says as he lifts another crate from a cart and begins carrying it towards a small shack we call a house.  
“Wha’s it for? Did they do something wrong?”  
“Not ‘cording to the paper. ‘S’called the Townshend Acts, puts taxes on a whole load of things. Tea, paper, glass, the like.”  
“But won’ that put a lotta pressure on the colonists? Why they even got the taxes anyway, Jem?”  
“‘Cuz they’re a lot of rascals, at least ‘cording to the paper.”  
I look up at Jem. "Maman says you shouldn't say that word."  
"What word?"  
"Rascals."  
My brother stops walking and looks at me. "Alex, sometimes a single word is the best description you can give."  
"But Maman says-"  
"Oh, shut it with what Maman says. I don't give a shite. Now go get a box and help me out."  
That ends our conversation.  
I go back to the cart and attempt to lift a crate, a medium-sized one filled with apples. I don't want to let Jem down, so I heave the crate up and hold it tight to my chest. I manage to carry it about five feet before it grows too heavy and I stumble, the crate falling from my arms and apples spilling onto the sand. A curse slips from my tongue and I fall to my knees, picking up the apples and wiping each one until they're perfectly clean. I look up when I hear footsteps coming towards me and I see my brother running to me in the sand. He doesn't look angry like I thought he would; instead, he looks worried.  
"Alex!" he says, falling beside me and pulling me into a hug. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, 'm fine Jem," I murmur, trying to concentrate on saving the apples, but my brother grabs my arms to stop me.  
"Alexander, you're lucky Maman didn't see you. She would've had a heart attack."  
I bite my lip and look down at the apples that are lying in the sand in a red semicircle. "I jus' wanted to help out like you said....I jus' wanted to make you proud...."  
"I know Alex, I know. And you did."  
"I did? You're proud of me?"  
He nods, then releases my arms. "C'mon, I'll help you with this box."  
"Thanks Jem."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidently gave James and Alex the personalities of Jem and Scout from TKAM XD  
> also the newspaper mentioned was originally gonna be the Royal Danish-American Gazzette, but that bitch was first published in 1770 which was THREE YEARS LATER FROM WHEN I NEEDED IT >:(((  
> so the newspaper mentioned is just simply called the Royal Gazzette (it's not real)


End file.
